Another happy end?
by Grace-1997
Summary: What if Jeremy and Georgia came back together and want to marry again? Will Cece get along with Logan this time and will Rocky and Logan get a second chance? What will Ty and Cece think about it? Will they also come closer? A Cy and Rogan Story! READ AN IN CHAPTER 13! FREE TO ADAPTION FOR THE SEQUEL! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a new story from me :D i hope you guys like it and review :) It's my first Rogan story (even if it's also Cy) so don't be too harsh to me :D I do not own shake it up!**

**Summary:**

**What if Jeremy and Georgia came back together and want to marry again? Will Cece get along with Logan this time and will Rocky and Logan get a second chance? What will Ty and Cece think about it and will they also come closer? A Cy and Rogan Story! Will it give a happy end?**

**Love you guys xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up at Saturday morning, bored. I don't have anything to do today. And i woke up today at 9 a.m. at a Saturday! This day can't be good. I groaned , went out of bed, took a shower and changed in some comfortable clothes, since no one will come today. The Blues are away one some one day trip, that Rocky's dad won. Deuce and Dina are celebrating their 2 year anniversary and Tinka... Well since Gunther is back, she is her old self and i don't want to do anything with her.

I went downstairs to make me some breakfast, as my eyes almost popped out of my head. ,,What are you doing here?!" , i shouted at the boy in the kitchen, who sits besides my brother. Why is Logan in my kitchen. I thought i'll never see him again and now he's in my kitchen! That's not good! Now my day is totally ruined. ,,Well, nice to see you, too , Sissy. " , Logan replied smirking. ,,And since our parents went on a date again yesterday night and because they ran late i slept over here in Flynns room. Maybe you have to see me more often now, since our parents probably will start dating again."

Oh yeah, i totally forgot that. My mum and Jeremy went on a date, again. They somehow never lost contact and went on a date again. I hoped it wouldn't went well, don't get me wrong. Jeremy is ok, but i really hate Logan. How could my mum do that to me again? ,,Oh yeah. Sadly, I have to see you're disgusting face more often now. I thought my day can't get worse since i have nothing to do, but you have just made it worse. Congratulations" Flynn groaned, i barely realised that he's still there. ,, Could you guys stopf fighting? It's not even noon and you had seen each other after three months again and already started fighting! That's totally stupid!"

Wow, Flynn is really mad. I stayed silence after his outbreak but still glared at Logan angrily who glared back. Flynn groaned and went upstairs into his room. ,,Well not that i don't love our glaring contests, Sissy. But i have something better to do, than spend my time with you. So, if you excuse me. I'm going." , Logan said, then shouted : ,, Bye Flynn!" upstairs and finally went out of the apartment. I went into the living room and let me fall on the couch groaning.

I have to call Rocky. I went upstairs into my room, and called her, but she didn't pick up. It's ten, they must already been up. I groaned again. ,,What's about all the groaning and shouting?", My mum asked coming into my room. ,,Logan is wrong!" , i almost cried. My mum sighed. ,, Oh Cece. Can't you just try to get along? For Jeremy and me? I mean we're dating again and it's not nice to see our kids fighting all the time! I mean your 14 and he's 15. What you do is just really childish." , she told me seriously.

,,Well how can i get along with hem, when he's just so disgusting and stupid and... Wait? You and Jeremy are dating again?" , i asked, hoping to heard her wrong. ,,Yes, we are. I think it's this time even more serious than the last time. And like i said, we would be really glad, if you two at least stop fighting." , my mum replied and walked out of the room. I shouted: ,, Never going to happen!" , after her.

The rest of the day i spent with eating ice cream and watching some TV. I normally would do that with Rocky and Ty, but since they're not here, i have to eat the ice-cream alone. Too bad. At 6 p.m. someone knocked on the door. It was probably Logan again, so i didn't open. It knocked again and then Rocky shouted from the outside: ,, Cece open the door! It's me, Rocky!" huh? They're back? Well, good for me. I opened the door and let Rocky in. As Rocky saw the mess i made in the living- room, she asked: ,,Really Cece?" i just grinned at her and then sat back at the couch again.

,,What's up Cece? You look a little bit mad." I answered: ,, Well since, Logan is here again, why should i be happy? My mum is dating Jeremy again." and groaned. Rocky's eyes went wide at the mention of Logan's name. She asked what happened and i told her. I thought she would get mad with me, especially since Logan is her ex ( urgh) but she had the same opinion lilke my mom, sadly. ,, Cece, your mum is right. Don't you think it's time to forget what happened and finally get along with Logan?" ,,Never going to happen!" , i shouted like in a deja vu or something like this.

**Rocky's POV:**

Well Cece really doesn't like the idea of Logan in her house again. I kinda was shoked as she told me that Jeremy and Georgia were dating again, but i also was happy to see Logan again. To say the truth, i still have a crush on him. But i would never tell Cece that. She would be freaking out and will never talk a word to me. Well, i don't think he's still interested in me since i dumped him after two weeks of dating, because of Cece, who was totally not thrilled about him.

Someone knocked on the door and as i opened the door , my big brother Ty stood infront of it. ,,Hey little baby sister , hey Cece.'' , he said and walked in. ,,What's up? By the way why is Logan standing infront of the house with his dad and your mum , Cece?" , he asked. Cece groaned, again. She really should let that. ,,My mum and Jeremy are dating again." Ty's eyes went wide and he laied sympathetic an arm around Cece's shoulder. He almost hates Logan as much as she does.

One reason more why i can't date Logan. Cece sighed and burried her head in her hands. They actually look kinda cute. I sometimes ask my self how it would be if those two would have a thing for each other. I mean my best friend and my big brother? That would be kinda weird but somehow also cute. But i think their just like siblings to each other.

Suddenly the door went open again and Logan stand infront of it. We both stared at each other, neither saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's also a new chapter of my new story :D I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews :) I still can't believe I'm writing a Rogan story right now, like i couldn't believe how much i loved JaCe together. But oh well :D**

**Love you guys xx**

**Logan's POV:**

I just went upstairs where the Jones lives. Well, since my dad and Georgia are dating again, I'll have to spend a lot of time with Cece again (urgh). Well maybe I also see Rocky again. To say the thruth, I still love her. Yeah, she dumped me because of Cece and me arguing and can't standing each other all the time, but she was right. We really are ridicolous. But i can't help it. We don't like each other. And that's really nice said.

I knocked at the Jone's apartment. One minute after my knocking, the door went open and my ex-girlfriend and still crush Rocky Blue stand infront of me. Behind her Cece obviously annoyed sitting at the couch with Rockys brother who has an arm around her. Wow. My ex and the two people who i can't stand the most , in a room with me. I must be really lucky today. Just read the irony between the lines. I stared at Rocky again who stared back. Her beatiful brown eyes... Stop it, Logan and say something before Ty jumps on you because of staring at his little sister! Well if he's not to busy , at comforting Cece.

,,Hey guys." , i said trying to sound nice. ,,Oh scooter, you're here, again." Cece said, looking up and walked besides Rocky. Ty stared at me with a look like If- you - look- at- my- sister- again- like- this- you- will have a problem. ,,Yeah, i'm here again, Sissy. Get used to it, that i'm coming more often. " , i replied. ,, I will never get used to your disgusting face, little Scooter." Cece snapped back. Before the whole thing got out of hand Rocky spoke up: ,, Guys stop fighting already! You're being ridicolous!" ,, I must say Rocky's right." Ty said. Wait , what? I thought he hates me! Everyone looked shoked at him.

,,If i think about it. I mean" he continued. ,,The whole thing was three months before. How about a fresh start?" he looked at me and held his hand out to me. I happily took it. ,,Sure thing, dude." Maybe he's right. It's time for a fresh start. I mean, everyone deserves a second chance. Even Cece... ,,I'm not going to get along with little Scooter!" Cece shouted and ran upstairs into her room, slamming her door behind her. I sighed.

**Ty's POV:**

I really wanted to give Logan a second chance. I mean, everyone deserves one, even the ex from my little sister. As Logan and i shook hands Rocky happily looked at us. Cece wasn't so happy about it. ,,I'm not going to get along with little Scooter!" Cece shouted and ran upstairs into her room, slamming her door behind her. Logan sighed. Rocky and I, too. ,, I was just going to ask if someone wants to go catch some pizza to seal the fresh start, but seems like we have to do that when Cece finally is okay with that.

,,Well than, we could totally forget the pizza." , Logan replied angryli. Oh man, if those two really become step-siblings, that will be fun. ,,Well i think I'm going upstairs to look after Cece." , Rocky said smiling at Logan and me and went upstairs. ,,So scooter... Why do you think your dad and Georgia are dating again?" , i asked trying to change the subject, which Logan noticed, but gladly joined: ,, My dad was after the almost- wedding, the whole time like, ' I should have married her' or ' what did I do' or 'Why am I so stupid' . Let's just say i can't hear him anymore and convinced him to write Georgia again, even if that means i have to see Cece again."

Well seems like he also doesn't really want to get along with Cece. But Rocky and i must get them get along with each other somehow. It can't go on like this. Especially not if Jeremy and Georgia are going to get married for real this time. ,,By the way, what's going on between you and Cece?" , Logan asked.

**Cece's POV:**

I ran into my room crying. I can't believe, Ty took Logans side. I mean at first he tries to make me feel better and than that. I can't believe, that he did that. I'm really mad at him. I let me fall on the bed whisper- yelling some not really nice words about Logan. How i hate this guy. I hope my mum and Jeremy break up and i don't have to see him anymore. That's kinda rude i know, but i can't get along with him. That's nearly impossible.

,,Cece?" , Rocky asked concerned, coming in. ,,What do you want? Aren't you also at Logan's side or do you just want to convince me to get along with him?" i cried. Rocky groaned loud. ,,Cece here me out! Why are you two just so stubborn? You should at least try to get along! If not for yourself, do it for your parents. I'm pretty sure, that if Jeremy get engaged this time to your mom, it won't end without someone getting married! You must live with him, if you want it or not!"

,,Yeah i must live with him. But i don't have to get along with him! It's bad enough, i have to see him everyday!" I know looked straight at Rocky, not caring about my tears- stained face. Rocky's look softened and she walked to me and sat down at my bed. ,,Cece, everything will be ok. If you want to you don't have to get along with Logan, yet. But stop crying." she said trying to lighten my mood, and hugged me.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's a new chapter :) I'm kinda freaking out right now. Guys you're amazing. Waking up to see that you hit the 1000 views and now a lot more at your story 'I dance it up'. I can't describe how happy i was. I hope i don't disappoint you furthermore and you still read my stories :) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leave reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

,,By the way, what's going on between you and Cece?" , Logan asked. What? ,,I don't know what you're talking about." , i said, trying to stay cool. To say the truth, I've been thinking a lot about Cece lately. I mean she's really beautiful and nice and kind and... oh who am i kidding. I'm in love with her. But it wouldn't change anything because she obviously thinks of me as a big brother. ,,Are you a thing or something like that? I mean you guys are looking like a love sick couple." Logan replied.

,,That's ridicolous. There's nothing going on between me and Cece. We're like siblings to each other. Not more." I said almost a little bit to convinced. ,, Ok, dude. I just was curious. I believe you." Logan said and let the subject fall. Thankfully. I mean, yeah he's right. I'm love sick. But that doesn't mean anything will happen between me and Cece. Nothing can happen. She's my baby sisters best friend. By the way she's probably really mad at me for getting to Logan's side. I'm really stupid. But it's kinda good that i gave Logan a second chance. I may be love sick, but not stupid.

After that Rocky came downstairs. She looked at me a little bit angry, but i don't know why. I mean she must be happy that i want to get along with Logan. I can see that she's still in love with him. I may should go upstairs to Cece and talk with her. Rocky seemed to see what i was going to do and said: ,,If you don't want to get kicked in your face, right now, i would better not go upstairs." Ouch. Cece must be really mad. Rocky looked at Logan again and he stared back. Aw man, that's ridicolous. But even if I'm okay now with Logan they can't date. I don't know why, but they just can't.

,,Well i gues, I'm going home than. You're coming, Rocky?" That wasn't really a question. It was more like a... I don't know... identification. She's still not going to be alone with Logan. Rocky nodded and said: ,,Goodbye" to Logan and than we went to our apartment. ,,Maybe next time, when you want to help Cece with her almost step brother getting along, not that way." , Rocky added as we were in our apartment. Okay now I'm angry. ,,Oh sorry that i didn't came up with a foolproof plan to get them two get along. And by the way, i was serious. I'm now getting along with Logan. And we must bring Cece and him bring to get them along, too."

Rocky was kinda shocked about my sensory change but nodded anyway. I asked a little bit worried: ,, Is Cece really that mad at me?" Rocky looked a little down. ,,I would lie if i say no. She's mad at you. But i think if you apologize sincerely she will forgive you. I think she just overreacted. The whole Loganthing and her mother dating Jeremy again is kinda creeping her out. But yeah we must get Cece and Logan to get along with each other. " ,,Poor Cece. I can understand why she's creeping out. Well at least about the thing with her mom and Jeremy. " She nodded.

**Rocky's POV:**

After the talk with Ty i walked into my room. Logan's back. Logan's back. My mind kept screaming excitedly. I can't believe it. But I'm not going to date him anyway. Ty and Cece would kill me. Well at least, Cece would kill me. I won't lost my best friend because of a boy. That almost happened once, and i promised to myself it will never happen. Even if that means, I'm never get going to get back together with Logan. Even if he's so cute with his long brown hair and hypnotising brown eyes...

Man, i really fell hard for him. After thinking about Logan, i fell asleep.

**The next morning**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, in a really bad mood. If it was for me, i would have stayed in my bed the whole day. Well too bad , i kinda have a little annoying brother who obviously wants to get it back to me for yesterday, making him that mad. As i went downstairs he starts complaining about me and Logan being so ridicolous and wanting to get away from all of that, because he can't stand us anymore. My mum came also down in a really happy mood hearing Flynn out about complaining because of Logan and me without helping me in anyway and than went outside.

The last time my mom was in that good mood i've been said that Logan will become my step- brother, so that can't mean something good. Rocky came over after a hour and we watched TV. It was 3 p.m. and the door went open. There was my mom, Jeremy and Logan. My mom and Jeremy grinning like fools and Logan smiling at Rocky, who smiles back dreamily. Urgh. Jeremy spoke up. ,,Good news you guys! Well at least for Logan and Cece!" ,,What?" , i asked hopefully . ,,Logan will get into an internat in Alaska and will never come back?"

Logan glared at me and i glared back. ,,No..." , said my mum. ,,But since you two not getting along and Jeremy and me dating again, we made a decision.'' Oh,oh. I suspect the worst. ,,You two will be from monday on the whole week alone in this apartment, and must get along with each other without fighting or anything. I informed Rocky's mum, so you better not fight or get in trouble, or not go to school. Since Jeremy and me are dating each other again we want our kids to get along , too. Besides you have no choice. You will have to do this. It can't go on like this!" , my mom finished her speech.

I stared shocked and speechless at Logan who looked like the same back at me.

**You will probably hate me now for ending the chapter here but it must stay exciting :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter of my story after i leave you with an a little bit mean end :D Sorry guys but that was just so good to end here i hope you wasn't to mad :) I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews :) I also love messages like the ones you already sent me :)**

**Love you guys as alway xx**

**Logan's POV:**

I thought i heard wrong. Cece and me? In the Jones apartment? Alone? To get better along with each other. Our parents must be kidding. That just can't be true. ,, I hope that is a joke!" , i cried obviously shoked looking at my dad. ,,For once, i agree with little Scooter. You can't be serious about this!" , Cece added. ,,Wel..." My dad started. ,, No. We are serious. You two fighting all the time is not good. For none of us and especially not for you two! You two are going to see each other more. You two are going to be step- siblings in three months so you must get along with each other! It's a good practise for..."

,,Woah, hold on." Cece said as if she could read my mind. ,,You got engaged again?" Please say no, please say no. Our parents blushed and Georgia answered: ,,Yes we are. That wasn't the way we want to tell you it but yes. And if we want to be a happy family you two have to do this, and i hope at the end of the week you two are getting along." ,, The only thing you should hope for, is that we're both still alive." , i said and glared at Cece who glared back. But our parents ignored it.

,,Well since we will be gone when you wake up here are the rules!" , my dad continued, ,,No housepartys. You can invite friends over but you can not go anywhere else then school alone. If you want to go somewhere with friends you both must go there. We'll leave you money for the week for food and so on. If something is wrong you can call Rockys parents. And you can't be in your room the whole week you must do something together even if it's only watching TV. You have to go to school like always. And if there's no change after this week, we add an other week."

Oh crap. This is going to be a long week. After my dad was finished Cece went with Rocky into her room obviously as mad as me and Flynn and Georgia went buying food for me and Cece for the week. My dad wanted to walk out the door but i stopped him. I looked at my dad angry. ,, Dad, you can't do this to me!" , i almost shouted. ,,Yes I can, Logan. It can't go on like this and you know that." And with that he walked out of the door.

**Ty's POV:**

I was at Crustys eating a pizza and being lost in my thoughts as Deuce walked up to me. ,,Hey Dude, what's up?" ,,Hey Deuce. Nothing, just thinking." , i replied. ,,About how you and Cece will marry and live forever together?" Deuce grinned at me. ,,Oh shut up, Deuce. I didn't tell you that i fell for Cece, that you make jokes of me!" Yeah i told Deuce. And yeah i was thinking about Cece. But not only about how beautiful she is or how... Ok i better stop. I also thought about how Rocky and i get her and Logan to get along with each other. ,,Sorry dude. But it's really ridicolous how you're acting. Why don't you ask her out, already?" , Deuce asked and rolled his eyes at me.**  
**

,,No way, I'm doing this. First of all, shes my little sisters best friend. Second, I don't think she feels the same and third, she has other problems to deal with at the moment." I replied. ,, Ok. You're really stubborn because i don't think Rocky would have anything against you two dating and second i think she likes you two. By the way I don't know what other problems Cece had but i think a good boyfriend could help her with this." , Deuce said seriously looking at me.

,,No she doesn't like me -" But Deuce interrupted me. ,,You know what, dude? If you don't believe me ask your sister if she could ask her or something like that, since Rocky will find it out anyway. But stop doing like you don't wanna go out with her and play the stupid, how you can get a girl. Your Tyler Blue for crying out loud!" and with that he walked away. Maybe Deuce is right.

Suddenly my phone made Beep and there was a SMS from Rocky:

_Seems like we don't have to think of a plan to get Cece and Logan getting along with each other._

**Cece's POV:**

This is going to be a long week. I'm thought school is my worst nightmare of the day, but now since I and Logan have to spend a whole week together I think, school will be the only place where I'm not in a to bad mood. For the first time. Rocky went home after trying to lighten my mood, which she failed, again. But she's my best friend and she only means it good.

Well she's probably really happy about the fact, that everywhere we'll go, Logan must also be there. At least one person who get's something good out of this week. For me it will probably be the worst week ever. But somehow we must let it look like we get along with each other, or we have to spend one week more together. I can't believe our parents got engaged again. This can't be happen.

After all the thinking i went to sleep and woke up the next morning for school in a better mood. But after I saw Logan in the kitchen and noone else there My mood was already getting worse. ,,Oh i thought this was only a bad nightmare, i had last night." , i snapped at Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the new chapter! :) I hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the reviews i got so far :) I can't say it often enough that you guys are amazing :) I'm sorry if i can only write a chapter a day or less but I'm back at home and don't have that much time anymore :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Sunday with the Blue's**

**Ty's POV:**

As i read Rockys SMS i was kinda confused but also relieved. I went back to our apartment and there sat Rocky watching TV. ,,Hey little baby sis. What's up?" , i asked her. ,,Nothing much, but i have something to tell you. And with that she told me why we don't have to think of a plan to get the two get along with each other. Well, good for us. But we must hope that it works. Hopefully.

,,Well... good that we don't have to think of a plan anymore. But we still can help them." , I said. ,,Yeah, i think we must help them. Doesn't seems like they get along with each other without help. But they must. Cece's mom and Jeremy are right, it can't go on like this." Yeah, that's true. Them two being ridiculous doesn't help anyone. Especially not those two.

**The next morning at the Jones apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

I was sitting at the kitchen table in the Jone's apartment, eating breakfast as Cece went downstairs. ,,Oh i thought this was only a bad nightmare, i had last night." She snapped at me as she saw me. Well good start. At least we're not at the same school. That's the only place where i could be away from her, sadly. ,,Yeah Sissy, I'm here. Get used to it. We have to spend the whole week together!" , i snapped back. ,,Don't remind me of it." , she said and rolled her eyes.

She took some cereals and ate them on the couch in the living-room. Aw man, that couldn't be a good week. But we have no other chance then get along with each other. But how? As i was finished with my breakfast i sat down besides her at the couch in the living room. She glared at me but i ignored it and said: ,,Look, Si-, Cece... I know it's hard, believe me for me, too. But somehow we have to get along with each other be-" But she cut me off. ,,Look Scooter. I don't like you and i don't think i ever will. I will accept you, for my mom and Jeremy. That's all i will do but we two, getting along with each other. That will never happen."

Well at least i tried it even if i don't really want to. She's annoying stupid and cruel. I stood up and went back into Flynns room, where i sleep to get my things and go to school. I must go by the bike since I'm not at Cece's school, who drives with Ty and Rocky in Ty's car. After i was ready to go i went outside to my bike and went to school. My only time without my 'lovely' almost step- sister.

**Cece's POV:**

After Logan left i went into my room, took my bag and went to the Blues. Rocky was still under the shower since it was still really early, i realized. Ty was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. He even looks very hot so early in the morning. What Cece? What are you thinking about? It's your best friends brother! I shook my head to get the thought of my head but i can't help it.

Ty looked up at me and smiled . ,,Hey Cece, what's up? Rocky told me what you and Logan have to do the whole week." I answered: ,, Nothing much. Just being happy about the fact, that i don't have to see Logan until five because he has badmintonpractise. Do you and Rocky have time after school?" ,,I think Rocky not. But if you want to we can do something together." Ty said. Doing something alone with Ty. Is he asking me out? Psht. No. He's just being nice because Rocky's not there and he'll probably will be as bored as me alone.

,,Sure. What do you have in your mind? Schools out for me at one." ,,What about the cinema? There should be some good movies at the moment, Deuce said to me. " ,,Sounds good to me. Today after school." ,,Yeah we can met before the school and I'll drive us there." ,,Ok." Wow one afternoon with Ty, alone. I don't know why I'm so excited about this but I am.

After that Rocky went downstairs and Ty drove us to school. As i said Rocky that i was going with Ty to the cinema she was really relieved since she hadn't told me that she's out today because of some science thing.

**After School**

**Ty's POV:**

After school i met up with Cece and we went to the cinema. It was pretty funny but to short, since we must be back at five, because of Logan. We already were fifteen minutes earlier there, laughing about the film we looked. Cece sat on the couch still laughing while i stand laughing, too. Cece just looks so good when she laughs and i can't help but laugh, too. ,,Oh man, that was a good movie. Thanks for taking me there. But you didn't have to buy me all the food and the ticket for the movie." Cece said standing up catching her breath but still smiling.

,,No problem at all. I mean, what a gentleman i would be, if i don't pay for the girls?" I replied and grinned at her. She grinned back and then did something unexpected. She hugged me her arms around my neck and said. ,,I'm serious. That was really sweet from you. And i could forget about the whole Logan-thing." I hugged her back my hands around her waist and as we half broke apart i wanted to say something but suddenly instead of saying something my lips were on hers.

OMG! I'm kissing Cece Jones! My little sisters best friend! And she's kissing me back! It felt so good and our lips moved in perfect rhythm together. It felt like heaven. My head screams how wrong this is but my heart pounded faster and faster. After 15 seconds we broke apart staring at each other. But then i realized what i just did and quickly said: ,, I must go!" And ran out of the Jones apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the new chapter of the story! Hope you guys like it! Please write me also if i could do something better or so :/ Thank you guys for all the reviews and the nice messages again :D Can't thank you enough :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

After i ran out of the Jones apartment i went into mine. Luckily nobody was there and i could went straight to my room without questions. I can't believe what i just did. I kissed Cece. I kissed Cece. I kissed Cece! My mind kept screaming. I don't know why but if felt so right at this moment. Why was i so stupid and ran out of the apartment? Cece must hate me right now! Stupid Ty! But i must talk to her! But not right now. I still have to figure out what just happened.

I was on my bed staring at the ceiling and try to order my thoughts, which was pretty hard since my mind plays the scene of me and Cece kissing again and again. I really love her. But i totally screw it up as I ran out of the apartment. Maybe if i would have stayed we would have talked and had figured the whole thing out. I mean she kissed me back after all. Well, i could forget that now, because of my stubbornness.

**Cece's POV:**

Ty really helped me today, to forget the whole Logan-thing. I mean he went with me to the cinema he payed my food and my ticket for the movie... He was so nice to me. He really is a good friend. We stood at my apartment, me being still a little bit out of breath from all the laughing but smiling at Ty. He said i have nothing to thank him for but i said: ,,,,I'm serious. That was really sweet from you. And i could forget about the whole Logan-thing." and hugged him tight. It really was sweet. I don't know what i would have done without him.

We broke apart and Ty was about to say something but instead suddenly his lips were on mine. OMG! Tyler Blue is kissing me! My mind screamed that i should stop it but my lips did something other and kissed him back. It felt really wrong but so right at the same time. What am i doing? I'm kissing my best friends brother! But he's not only the brother of my best friend Ty is also known as girl magnet. Am i falling for him right now? No i can't. But... After 15 seconds we broke apart and stared at each other. Me really confused. Suddenly Ty said: ,, I must go!" and ran out of the apartment.

I was on the verge of crying but held it back. I wouldn't cry because of Ty. But why did he kissed me? All those questions are spinning through my head. My head hurts from all the thinking. I took an bottle cola and sat on the couch. After 10 minutes Logan came back home. He looked at me confused. He was about to say something but he tripped over something on the floor and the milshake he had on his end felt on me. ,,Well oh wait!" , i cried and poured a little bit of my cola on him grinning. Now we both were sticky and we looked like a mess but it didn't really matter.

,,You want a fight Sissy? Please, you can have one!" And with that we started drink and eat slaughter. I must admit it was pretty funny. It went on and on and the shouting went to laughing. The kitchen and the livingroom were a mess but we didn't really care. Suddenly i tripped on one of the puddles on the floor and fell on the floor taking Logan with me. We fell on the floor, him on the top of me, laughing. He rolled of me still on the floor and looked at me, smiling. ,,What are we doing?" , he asked. ,,Honestly , i have no idea." If you don't understand it , we didn't mean the drink and eat slaughter with this.

He stood up and held his hand out. I took it. Logan asked me: ,,Peace?" I smiled at him and replied ,,Peace." and we hugged. Maybe Logan and i could get along. He's not that bad after all and even if we looked like a mess it was pretty funny. After our little fight we showered and sat on the couch to talk. My head was lying on Logan's lap and the TV was on in the background. Maybe Logan as an older brother wasn't that bad after all.

Logan looked at me and said: ,,Wow, never thought that i would say that but this is way much better than all our fighting even if our little fight not to long ago was pretty funny. Having you as my sister won't be that bad." I chuckled. ,,Yeah, you're right. But it's good that all the fighting has stopped I mean we really were ridiculous. And you're also not that bad as my brother." i said and smiled at him.

He smiled back. ,,Well Mr. Hunter, then tell me something about you." ,, Well what sports i do, you know already. Hm... They are also my hobbys and meeting up with friends. Well I'm bad, talking about myself but i have a question for you. I don't know if it's to early to ask something like that but... Is there something going on between you and Ty?" What? What did he know. Well at his look it seems like he doesn't know everything and is just suspicious. Should i tell him? I mean we're friends now and soon to be step-siblings. I closed my eyes to not look at Logan and also not to start crying. ,,Well... I don't really know what's going on between us. He kissed me today before you came out of the blue..." ,,Well that's his second name." , he said trying to make me laugh.

I chuckled but the tears won't go away. ,, But than he ran out of the apartment and i don't really know what to think about the whole thing. I never thought about him like that but while the kiss i felt something... special." I finished and opened my eyes. Bad idea, because my tears fell down. He brushed my tears away and said: ,,Hey , don't cry. I don't know why Ty ran out but i'm pretty sure that was something , the kiss. You should talk to him. And if he hurts you, i hurt him." I smiled at him and then replied: ,,Probably you're right. Wow we already do have something in common. We're both in love with a Blue." Logan just nodded and then we stood silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter for 'Another happy end?' :) I hope you still read the story and like this chapter :) Please also leave reviews :) I'd love to hear what you think about my story :) This chapter will have some Rogan :)**

**Love you guys as alway xx**

**Logan's POV:**

Cece and me were on the couch talking about our crush's on the blue siblings. She was right. We do have something in common. We're both in love with a Blue. And we also both kissed a blue. Cece only a couple of hours ago. But i was also together with a Blue but then totally screw it up. ,,Why don't you ask Rocky out, again?" I stared at Cece shocked. ,,Are you serious? I mean... Well yeah, you and me are getting along now but i totally screw it up the first time. I don't think she will like me like that again. "

Cece groaned and rolled her eyes. ,,Please say, you're kidding. She's obviously still in love with you and- " suddenly the door went open and Rocky stood in front of it obviously shocked seing me and Cece that peaceful. We laughed at her look . ,,Who are you and what did you with my best friend and her almost step-brother?" , she asked confused. We told her what happened. After that she still was shocked but also looked kinda relieved. Suddenly Cece stood up and said: ,,Well i guess, since us getting along now and Rocky also being there, i will get us some drinks." and then she looked at me with her 'Just- do - it' look and walked into the kitchen.

I looked at Rocky who looked back still a little bit confused. I stood up. ,,Rocky I just wanted to say sorry for the whole story that happened when we was dating and-" she cut me off. ,,Logan it's ok. That was a long time ago. You don't have to apologize for it. " ,,Yeah it was a long time ago but i still feel guilty i mean the whole thing didn't only almost screw up my chance with Cece but also messed up our relationship. To be honest, I still like you and-" Rocky stared at me. ,,What you do?"

,,Yes." i said taking a deep breath. Great i just said it. She will probably laugh about me. Smooth Logan, really smooth. Rocky looked even more shocked than before. Well now, that it's out i can also ask her out, again. ,,Rocky, i wanted to ask you this since the day after our broke up as i realized what i did and how stupid i was. Would you go out with me again on a date? I promise, i will do it right this time. "

**Rocky's POV:**

,,Rocky, i wanted to ask you this since the day after our broke up as i realized what i did and how stupid i was. Would you go out with me again on a date? I promise, i will do it right this time. " I was already shocked that Logan still likes me and now he asked me out again. He still likes me. He still likes me. He still likes me. My mind kept screaming and my heart beat went fast**. **

_Just say yes already! _A voice in my head screams.

,,Logan i don't know if it will work this time." , he looked down as i said this but i continued. ,,But i still really like you, too. And i'd love to go out with you again on a date. I see you're getting along with Cece and you really changed. At least it seems to me like it! I'm not entirely sure if this us will work but i want to give at least a chance. " He looked up and smiled at me wide. I smiled back. ,,Thanks Rocky!" he said and we hugged. Suddenly Cece came out of the kitchen with the drinks.

,,Wow, Logan. Good that you already asked her out." We laughed at this. Cece and ears dropping, really. ,,What you would have told me anywa!?" , she added as she saw our expressions. Yeah she was probably right. Logan looked at me. ,,Well since Cece and i have to spend the whole week together when we're outside what about next week , monday- evening at Crusty's? No double date, only us?" ,,Sounds perfect." , I replied. ,,Ok next monday. I'll pick you up at seven." I nodded and smiled at him.

**Cece's POV:**

Wow Logan finally asked her out! Good thing for those two. After Logan and Rocky had talked about when their date is Logan looked at me and mouthed to me 'Do- you- want- to - talk- to- her- alone- about- the - Ty- thing?' i shook my head and mouthed 'Not- yet' back. That can wait. I don't want to rush my luck. Rocky will probably freak out if i tell her what happened. And I'm not even sure what i should think about the whole thing. First i have to figure it out with myself.

,,Well.. I must go. My mom said i should be back soon. See ya guys." She kissed Logan on the cheek and hugged me and than walked out. I grinned at Logan who blushed. ,,Well, Mr. Hunter. Seems like at least one of us don't have to worry about the Blue's anymore. Congratulations you just got a date with Rocky Blue!" Logan replied: ,,Yeah, thanks. I'm really excited about it. But shouldn't you tell Rocky what happened? I mean, i don't think we need the wedding messed up again." I chuckled. ,,Don't worry. I will. But not today. I still have to figure out what happened and what i should do about this."

I looked down. ,,Hey Sissy, don't be so sad. I don't think you have to worry. It will all work out. I'm sure. But Rocky still deserves to know it. Even if she didn't tell you about us first." I sighed. ,,Yeah you're right. I will tell it her tomorrow. But now, I'm going to sleep. Good night." I hugged him and went into my room to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's the new chapter of the story! I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) I also love to read your lovely messages you write so keep on writing please! Just joking but your messages are really sweet, thanks for them :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling really sick. I had a huge headache and my stomach hurts and i felt really dizzy. I tried to get out of bed but tripped over my self and fell down. I made a loud bang and was on the floor. Suddenly the door went open and Logan came in. ,,Cece, what's wrong? I heard something falling down and.." , as he saw me he looked really concerned and rushed to me. ,,Is everything okay? You look really sick. Shall i call Rocky's mum?" , i just nodded. I had the feeling that if i say something i will throw up.

Too late. I ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Logan came to me, holding my hear while talking to Rocky's mum with speaker. I didn't really payed attention to what they said. Everything spun around in front of me. After Logan took the phone off he carried me to my bed. He shook his head in disbelieve. ,,What hurts? I mean how did this happen? Yesterday was everything okay." He asked me confused but still really concerned. ,, I honestly have no idea. I feel really dizzy and my stomach drives roller coaster. I don't know what's wrong with me. But could you please bring me some water? I need something to drink, since i threw up."

Logan nodded and went out of the room. I stared at the ceiling. As if i would need that right now. I have enough problems and now I'm also sick. Well, at least i don't have to see Ty today. After five minutes Logan came back with Rocky's mum. She asked me the same question as logan, felt my front and then said: ,,Well, you're obviously sick. You can't go to school like this. You threw up, have a fever and you said you feel really dizzy. I don't really know what it is. But you must stay at home. Do you want to go to the doctor?" , I shook my head. That was the least i needed right now. I will get better even without a doctor.

Rocky's mom nodded. ,,Well. Just stay in bed today. I will look after you and if something is wrong or you need something just call me, honey." , she said to me and then looked at Logan. ,,And you're going to go to the school, young men. I know you're concerned about you're sister, but since you're not sick you have to go!" Logan nodded, not able to complain. I'd really like to have Logan's company but Rocky's mom is right.

,,Well, I must go at home for the first. Like i said , sweetie. Call me if something is wrong." She said again and i nodded. Then she walked out. Logan sat beside me. ,,You know, something like that could have something to do with your psyche?" , he asked me. I stared at him. ,,I'm not sick because of Ty! I mean yeah his action was really confusing and..." ,,Slow down, Cece. My dad told me that if you're to stressed or really mad or something like that it can go on your health. And that would be more logical than that you went sick from one night to the other." I stood silent after he said that.

He sighed. ,,Well, time for school. See ya later , sis. Become healthy soon." , he said, kissed my forehead and walked out. After Logan was out of the room i tried to sleep and somehow i fell asleep, even with feeling really bad.

**Rocky's POV:**

I walked downstairs after waking up, showering and changing as i saw my mom coming through the door. ,,Good morning, sweetie. Cece can't come to school today. She's sick." she greeted me. Wait. What? Yesterday was everything okay, wasn't it? Poor Cece. Ty also looked up from his cereals confused. Doesn't seem like he knows something, even if he was with her yesterday after school. But yesterday evening she was okay. Well sometimes you get sick over night.

Mom told us what's wrong with her. I looked at Ty who looked at his breakfast again, concerned but also kinda... relieved? No way. I also ate something and then Ty and me went to school. The schooldays was like every other, only without Cece's funny comments. As the teachers asked me what's wrong with Cece, i told them. I spend the school day with Tinka and Dina.

After school we drove home and went straight to the Jones apartment and into Cece's room. Logan was also already there. Cece lied in her bad, looking like a mess. Wow. She must be really sick. Logan smiled at me and i smiled back. Cece looked at Logan who nodded and walked out.

**Cece's POV:**

As Rocky came into the room after she came from school i looked at Logan and he understood, that i want to talk to her alone and walked out. Rocky came to me and sat on my bed. ,,How are you feeling?" , she asked me as that was necessary. ,,Miserable." , i answered and tried to grin but grimaced instead. Rocky chuckled. ,,But i think i will get better, soon. You're mum did a pretty good work and your soon to be boyfriend Logan ,too." I added.

At that Rocky blushed and i must grin. But than i remembered myself why i wanted to talk to Rocky alone. I took a deep breath. ,,Rocky i have something to tell you, what happened yesterday as i was with Ty. But you must promise me to not hate me." , i told her. ,,Cece you can tell me everything. I would never ever hate you and you know that. What's wrong?" , she asked confused.

Just say it, Cece. You can't keep it a secret anymore. You know, what happened the last time, you two held a secret from each other. I took an other deep breath and then said: ,, Ty and me kissed." Rocky's eyes went wide and she almost cried: ,, You and Ty did what?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the new chapter of the story! I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) And i would also love to hear your opinion about my story 'I dance it up!' :) The story is in my opinion also good so give it a shot, please :)  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

She looked obviously shocked at me. Don't freak out Cece. Tell her what happened: ,,Well, he kissed me...'', i started and told her the story. After i was finished i sighed. Rocky shook her head still shocked about what happened. ,,Please don't hate me!'', i whisper- yelled. And hid my head in my pillow. ,,Cece...'', Rocky said softer. ,,I don't hate you, because of that. Well at first, he kissed you and second. It's kinda crazy what happened but i would be okay if you two would be dating." Wow, never thought i hear something like that out of Rocky's mouth.

But i don't really think it meant something to Ty. For him it was probably some 'heat of the moment' thing or so. I don't think he really likes me that way. That would be crazy. Not that it interests me. Okay that's a lie. I'm in love with him, yeah. But he doesn't likes me that way, I'm sure of it.

**Rocky's POV:**

I never thought Ty would ever kiss Cece. Not that he had anything against her but I always thought they're like siblings. But Cece looked so sad, especially out of the fact that he ran out of her appartment without explanation Poor Cece. But i think, i would be okay with them dating. I mean Cece is also okay with Logan and me. ,,I don't hate you, because of that. Well at first, he kissed you and second. It's kinda crazy what happened but i would be okay if you two would be dating." I told her and she looked out of her pillow.

Then she said something unexpected: ,, Rocky. I don't really know what i feel about him and i don't know what this kiss meant to Ty! I also don't know if i would've the strength to talk about this with him right now. I don't think that it really meant something to him like i now him and his girls record. First let me get healthy again. Then we could talk about this again, okay?" I nodded but eyed her suspiciously. She acted like she doesn't care how Ty feels about the whole thing but you can see it in her eyes that she's really worried and confused about the whole situation.

Before i could say anything Logan came in and told us: ,, Sorry to interrupt you guys but Rocky's mom is coming in here every second to look after you Cece. And if you talked about what you think you talked about it would be better if you stop it." I stared at Cece questioning. She just nodded. Wow she has told it Logan, even if they just became friends.

Then Cece smiled at me and said: ,,Well since I'm stuck in bed and can't do anything and Logan you did a pretty good job with helping me today already. How about you displace your date on today? I can't do anything anyway and after Rocky's mom was here I'm going to get some sleep." I blushed. But than Logan said: ,, I'd love to. What are you thinking about it Rocky?" Cece nodded at me smiling.

,,Sure just let me get my things and change. Pick me up at my apartment in a hour." I replied to Logan hugged Cece one last time and hugged Logan and then walked out of the room and the apartment and into my apartment.

**Logan's POV:**

,,Well scooter, time to get ready for your date! See ya later and i wanna hear everything about it!" She said and made a move with her hand that i should go out. I walked out of the room and got ready for the date. After i was ready it was a half hour since i have to pick up Rocky so i bought some flowers from the florist down the street. As i walked to Rocky's apartment i was really nervous. Finally i have a date with Rocky.

I rang the doorbell and in front the door stand Rocky with a beautiful red dress. ,,Hay Rocky. You look beautiful." I told her and gave her also the flowers. She blushed at this, how cute she looks when she blushes, and replied: ,,Thanks. You also look really handsome, Logan." I smiled at her and held my arm out and we went to Crusty's. Well this time no romantic candle light dinner but Rocky didn't mind at all. It was a really nice evening. We talked and laughed really much and there and then our hands brushed and every time that happened, Rocky started blushing.

After we was finished with eating and i payed for our feed we went for a little walk in the park. As we was walking around i took her hand and she didn't took it away, so we walked hand in hand. I wished this would last forever but it was getting really dark so we went home. Infront of her apartment Rocky said: ,, Thanks Logan for this awesome evening. I hope we could do that again some times."

I nodded: ,, Me , too." She leaned in to kiss me on the cheek but i caught her lips with mine and started kissing her. She kissed back immediately. Fireworks went through my head and i could have kissed her forever, if we wouldn't need oxygen. After two minutes we broke apart both breathing heavy. We smiled at each other and then i said: ,, Rocky, do you want to be my girlfriend!" Rocky's smile grow wider and she answered: ,,Yes, i'd love to, Logan!"

She kissed me, but this time, it was a short sweet kiss. Then she said: ,, See ya tomorrow." and walked into her apartment. After i stood there dreamingly for five minutes i went back into the Jone's apartment. On the couch sat Cece still looking really sick but a little better and asked me: ,, What's with the wide grin, Logan?" I replied: ,,Well, i think. I just kinda got myself a girlfriend."

,,It's about time, you two get back together. Congratulations , little scooter." , she mocked me . I stuck my tongue out at her and after that i walked into my room and got to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here's the new chapter! The story slowly comes to an end but I hope you'll like this chapter ( that's not the last but one of the last chapters) and review it :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I sat on the couch, proud to myself. Thanks to me at least Logan and Rocky are happy. I mean yeah I'm still stuck with being confused about Ty's sudden reaction, kissing me. I mean what should i think about this? What did Ty think as he kissed me and why did he kissed me? So many questions running through my head but no answer. Suddenly my stomach rolled around inside and i ran into the bathroom throwing up into the toilet. This whole situation makes me even more sick.

As i was finished with throwing up i saw Logan standing in the doorway from the bathroom. ,,Is everything okay, Cece?" he asked concerned. I tried to smile at him but failed and i had to throw up again. After i was finished i replied: ,, I think it wasn't a good idea to eat again and get out of bed." I fell down on the cold floor in the bathroom. Not able to stand up. Logan rushed to me and took me up. Normally i would complain but this time i didn't have the strength to it and let me carried in to my bed from him.

He checked my temperature and then said : ,, I'm going to call my dad and Georgia. They must came back home. I think you're seriously sick, not only some upset stomach your burning and you look miserable." He went out of the room to call mum and Jeremy before i could complain. Well, so much about one week alone stuck at the apartment with the person you hate, well not hate anymore. He came back and said: ,, Georgia, Flynn and my dad are on their way back. They'll be here in a half hour. Do you need anything.''

I shook my head. I looked at the watch. It was half past eleven. ,,Shouldn't you go to sleep? You must going to go to school tomorrow." , i asked him. ,,And leaving you alone like that? No way." I sighed. It's good to be such good friends with Logan but i don't want him to feel bad for me and stay awake so long for me because i'm sick, really bad.

**Rocky's POV:**

I walked into my apartment as i almost dumped into Ty. ,,How was your date with Logan?'' , he asked a little bit mad. ,,How do you...?'' i asked confused and shocked. ,, I heard you outside talking to him and there were some breaks in between your talking.'' ,, Oh. Well it went pretty good we're back together now. And those breaks were us kissing.'' Wow i never thought i had that courage against my brother especially because of Logan. Well, probably because he kissed my best friend yesterday.

,,Well, then. Congratulations.'' I looked really shocked at Ty. I was excepting a lot of things coming out of his mouth right now, but not that. ,,Are you serious?" , i asked him. ,,Yes, i am. I mean it's obivious you're in love with him and it seems like he likes you, too. I just want you to be happy. But if he hurts you, i will kill him.'' I must chuckle at that . Then i walked up to him and hugged him. ,,Thanks Ty.'' He hugged me back. ,,No problem at all, little sis. Well i have something to tell you, too.'' ,,If you want to tell me that you kissed Cece. Cece already told me, it.'' , i told him.

**Ty's POV:**

,,If you want to tell me that you kissed Cece. Cece already told me, it.'' , she said to me. I stared at Rocky like i was trapped. Then he took a step back and looked down. I walked back to him and then said: ,, Ty it's ok. But , why?'' I asked him. 'Why? Isn't that obivious? I'm in freaking love with her! I can't think about nothing else but her!' i wanted to scream out but then i said: ,, Uhmm... I'm... Well... It's... Oh, who am i kidding. I'm in love with her.''

Rocky looked like her eyes pops out her head every second. ,,You're what?" , she almost cried. ,,Psht! Yes I am in love with Cece. I mean she has beautiful red hair and her eyes... She's so kind, and funny and cool and...'' ,,Ok , ok , stop it!" Rocky cut me off. ,, Why did you never tell me that you're in love with my best friend?" ,,Why? Because i thought you will freak out, like you did. Because i was afraid of losing her. Because... I don't really know why! That's all just some problems that will happen, that i told myself when anyone finds out. And now i kissed her and ran away!''

I really felt like crying. But Tyler Blue doesn't cry. Well, i already broke the 'Tyler Blue doesn't fall in love' thing but that's something more important. Well, probably not. Rocky said to me as she read my thoughts: ,, Wow you must really love her. I never saw you on the verge of crying.'' I just nodded and Rocky hugged me. Normaly i was the one to comfort her as her big brother but now it was the other way around and i felt like the younger sibling. Rocky was now happily involved with Logan, who happened to be not as bad as i thought and me? I'm in love with my sisters best friend Cece Jones.

,,Yes, i love her. But I'm so stupid. I just ran away without any explanation to Cece about the whole thing. If i had any chance with her i probably screw it up right now. She must hate me right now.'' i replied. And with that i let the tears fall. I couldn't help it. That was just to much. Rocky hugged me tighter and told me: ,, Ty. Honestly i don't know if Cece likes you like that but i talked to her today and I'm pretty sure she doesn't hate you. She's just really confused. You have to talk to her. Maybe you guys can figure out what you mean to each other and at least can try to go on a date or something like that."

Maybe Rocky is right. I should talk to Cece. Without running out this time. I mean, she does deserve to know the truth. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, like me. I could understand her if not. But i must talk to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here's the new chapter! I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the reviews i got so far :) You guys are the best! I'm soon going to write a Cogan and Tynka (surprise) story when I'm finished with this :) ( only this and an other chapter than the story is finished!) It's kinda because the new episode 'i future it up' changed my mind and so on :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

I walked back and forth in the kitchen waiting for Georgia, Flynn and my dad. I'm really worried about Cece. She looks even worse then at the morning. What's wrong with her? She threw up 3 times this day. Suddenly the door went open and Georgia came through it with Flynn. ,,Where is Cece?", she asked concerned. ,, In her ro-" , and with that she rushed upstairs. Wow. I thought i was worried about Cece. Flynn looked at me: ,, Who are you and what did you do with Logan? You look worried sick about Cece.'' I even must laugh at that. ,,We're kinda getting along now." , i replied. Flynn eyes went wide.

The door went open again and Jeremy came through the door straight to Cece's room. Flynn and i looked at each other and then followed them. Cece lied in her bed, answering some questions to her mum. She looked worried and confused. Suddenly Georgia nodded and stood up. ,,Well I'm not a doctor, but she only has a bad flew mixed with an upset stomach. Nothing to worry about, luckily. But still good that you called us Logan.'' , she smiled at me. I looked at Cece who was already asleep again.

Jeremy also grinned and asked me: ,, You looked really worried about her. Am i getting this wrong or are you two getting along now?'' I grinned back and answered: ,,Yeah we're getting along now pretty good. Cece isn't that bad as a step-sister.'' ,,And Marcie also told me you're together now with Rocky. Congratulations.'', Georgia added. Dad shook his head in disbelieve, but still grinning. ,,And i thought we were only away for two days." , he mentioned.

At that we all must laugh. Suddenly Flynn yawned. Georgia looked at him and then told him: ,, You go to sleep now, little man. You may have the week off because we were supposed to come at Sunday but that doesn't mean you don't have to sleep!" Flynn groaned but went into his room. Dad looked at me: ,,Well time for us to go, too.'' I nodded, a little bit sad but Georgia threw in: ,, Why don't you two just sleep over here? I mean we're soon going to be a family anyway. I also think since Logan did such a good job and also looks a little bit stressed, he can take the day off school like the rest of the family. " My dad wanted to complain but must yawned instead.

Georgia chuckled and then added: ,, Well, than it's settled. Logan, you can sleep in Flynn's room. He has an extra bed in there." I nodded and walked into Flynns room to get some sleep. What a day.

**Friday**

**Cece's POV:**

I finally was healthy again and also had a long time to think about what happened. Well since I'm still in love with Ty, it's time to tell Rocky the truth. Ty will probably never like me back, since i still think, for him the kiss didn't mean anything, but Rocky's my best friend. She deserved to know it. I walked downstairs after getting ready for the day while writing Rocky a SMS:

_Hay Rocky :) You're awake? Can you come over? I have something to tell you!_ _xx_

Two minutes later her answer came:

_I will be at yours in ten. xx_

Today we have a free day at school so i wasn't sure if Rocky's awake since it's only ten. But luckily she was. I sat down on the couch. It was kinda empty at the mornings since my mom and Flynn always sleep long and Logan isn't there anymore. I must admit i really had a good time with him the days he was there. But sadly yesterday he and his dad went back home. Now i have normally nothing to do, again, when Rocky is out. Especially now since Ty and me are not talking to each other, since the kiss.

Suddenly the door went open and Rocky came in. ,,Hey Cece. You wanted to talk to me?" , she greeted me. ,,Yes. It's about monday. When Ty and me k-kissed." i replied. Rocky stood silence so i continued. ,, Look Rocky. I know now how i feel about Ty. I have to admit... I'm in love with him." At this Rocky's eyes went wide. ,,But i don't think he feels the same way. I mean, he's Tyler Blue, girls magnet number one. Why should he be in love with me?"

**Rocky's POV:**

,, Look Rocky. I know now how i feel about Ty. I have to admit... I'm in love with him. But i don't think he feels the same way. I mean, he's Tyler Blue, girls magnet number one. Why should he be in love with me?", Cece told me sad. If she would know... But i promised Ty to not tell her anything. Even if he didn't tell her quiet yet. Stupid Ty. Well but maybe i could give her a hint.

,,Cece i wouldn't be so sure about this. You will never find out if he likes you, too, if you don't talk to him!" , i said to her. She shook her head. ,,Yeah to hear that to him it was nothing? Never going to happen!" , she almost shouted. Wow, and i thought Ty was stubborn. ,,You will never find out if what you say is true if you d-" But before i came any further the door went open and Ty stood in front of it and said to Cece: ,, We have to talk!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here's the last chapter! So this is the end of the story. I kinda liked this story but i must say i have something new in my mind what will stay in my new story 'I'm over thinking it up' and i can't just stop 'i dance it up' there since it's just getting interesting :D Well this story is my first english story who has more then 5 k words that i finished and I'm really proud of myself and want to thanks for the lovely reviews i got and for the support. I can't say how happy i am to find such good friends at this site and i'll hopefully found even more. Well that's not the last thing you will hear from me, I may be stuck in germany, but my storys will always be by you :) I will continue writing storys and if you have the feeling I'm kinda getting down and you want to hear more from me or have an idea for a one shot just write me a message :) So and now enjoy the last chapter of my first finished english story :)  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

As i was talking the door suddenly burst open and in the doorway stood Ty looking at me and saying: ,, We have to talk!" Well so much about never talking about this again. Rocky said: ,, Bye!" and rushed out of my apartment. As Rocky was away Ty and I stared at each other for what seems like an eternity. Ty's look suddenly was softer and said: ,,Cece, i was worried about you. I didn't see you all day and as Rocky said you were sick, i want to come over but i thought you hate me right now." Wow. That's the reason why he wanted to talk to me?

He's afraid of me hating him? I really thought he want to confess his love to me. But no, he's just worried. Well, how could i think he would come to say he's in love with me, too? Here i have my proof. I answered really angry: ,, Yeah, I'm fine. Nice, that you also have the nerves to came in here, after what happened." I didn't even wanted to speak out what happened. ,,What are you talking about?" , Ty asked confused. Now i'm getting really mad, even more than before. ,,Are you kidding me? What am i talking about? Maybe about the fact that you kissed me, then stormed out and didn't come back until yet to talk to me!" , i screamed him in the face.

Ty looked a little bit afraid but i didn't care at this moment. Then his look softened and he took a step to me but i took a step back. ,,Cece I'm sorry, i didn't know what you're talking about in the first place. About the kiss, look -" I cut him off. ,,What is about it? You want to say me that it didn't mean a thing to you? It was just a 'heat of the moment' thing or to cheer me up because of Logan? What is with it? By the way Logan is much nicer and can handle with girls much better than you! You know what Tyler Blue? You're such a male bitch! What do you think are you doing? Do- "

This time he cut me off: ,,Cece, it's not like you think-" ,,It's not? What should i think? You left me right after you kissed me. Is that your way to hurt girls? Make them fall in love with you with your amazing dance moves, your beautiful hair and your stunning brown eyes and-" Ty stopped me again. ,,Wait you're in love with me?" Oh, shit. What did i say. Now he knows.

Well now there's no way back: ,,Yes i'm freaking in love with you! Since you kissed me I can think about nothing but you, you, you! Even as i was sick, that Logan had to call our parents while we should get along with each other. The only thing spinning through my head was you! I don't know why it happened but it did! And you broke my heart!" , i screamed at him and took an other step back but he followed me until i was with my back at the door.

**Ty's POV:**

,,Yes i'm freaking in love with you! Since you kissed me I can think about nothing but you, you, you! Even as i was sick, that Logan had to call our parents while we should get along with each other. The only thing spinning through my head was you! I don't know why it happened but it did! And you broke my heart!" She screamed at me and took another step back but i followed her until her back was at the door and i was right infront of her.

Cece loves me. Cece loves me. Cece loves me.

Wow. I never thought she actually would love me back. I thought i would come here. Well, she would scream at me but not because she loves me. But now she's broken hearted because of me. I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid. I said the only thing that came in my mind: ,, I love you, too." Cece's eyes went wide and she whispered: ,,What?" ,,I love you, too." , i repeated. ,,And i hate me for not coming earlier and breaking your heart. I should've been honest to you from the start. But i was afraid to loose you as a friend. Cece I'm so sorry. If there's any possibility of you forgiving me... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Cece first searched in my look for lies, but as she saw that i was honest, instead of answering me she started kissing me passionately and i kissed her happily back. This kiss was so much better than the first . Her back was still against the door, her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. I could have kissed her forever but suddenly the door went open and we fell on the floor.

There stood Rocky with Logan grinning like fools and Logan said: ,, Finally! What about the promised pizza at Crustys now?" We all laughed and Cece and i stood up. I took her hand and said: ,, Let's go! I'm also hungry! I pay!" And with that we walked out of the apartment, Cece and me hand in hand. On the way to Crustys Cece whispered in my ear: ,, By the way. Yes." I grinned at her and give her a short peck on the lips as Rocky said: ,, Hey lovebirds! Come on, we want our pizza!" We laughed again. That was the best day of my life and i could spend it with the love of my life, her actually really nice step-brother and my little sister.

I don't care what happens tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I'm happy right now and that's all what counts.


	13. FREE TO ADAPTION!

**_Hay guys! There were a lot of people who wanted a sequel of this story and so on and didn't like the idea, of this story being over :) Since i don't have the time to write on I'm going to give this story now free for adaption for someone who wants to write the sequel instead of me or just writes the story on i don't know! :D If you have interest in it just write me message and maybe what you want to put in the sequel so i know that you're the right one for the sequel! :D I hope for messages! :) xx_**

**_Love you guys as always xx_**

**_P.S.: I know it's the same text like at i need you but it's also the same problem, so :D Well i hope someone has interest into it :)_**


End file.
